riker_lynchfandomcom-20200213-history
Riker Lynch
Riker Anthony Lynch (born November 8, 1991) is an American singer-songwriter, musician, actor, dancer, and is the singer and bassist of the band R5 with his brothers Ross Lynch and Rocky Lynch, sister Rydel Lynch, and best friend Ellington Ratliff. He is best known for his portrayal of Jeff, one of the Dalton Academy Warblers on Fox's hit show Glee. Early Life Riker was born in Littleton, Colorado. He is the second eldest of six children half-born to Mark and Stormie Lynch. At the age of three, Riker started learning to sing and act at Colorado Productions and later began taking dance lessons. He was in singing groups that performed all around Denver, and in the summer he would act in children's versions of plays such as Peter Pan, Aladdin, Annie Get Your Gun, A Chorus Line, and Grease. Riker and his siblings would constantly put on concerts in their basement for the rest of the family singing and dancing to Michael Jackson, Elvis, Backstreet Boys, and NSYNC. Riker and his sister Rydel took piano lessons and competed as partners in dance competitions. In 2007, Riker moved with his family to California to pursue a career as a young entertainer. After moving to Los Angeles, one of Riker's brothers, Rocky Lynch, began showing interest in playing the guitar; he taught himself how to play and got into bands like Fall Out Boy and Green Day. Rocky later taught their younger brother Ross to play guitar and taught Riker to play the bass. Rydel, who had previously learned how to play the piano, took up the instrument again, and in October 2009 the family met Ellington Ratliff at a dance studio. Learning that Ratliff could play drums they added the final member and using Ratliff's last name they completed R5. Riker is also the cousin of dancers/singers/actors Derek Hough and Julianne Hough, and his brother Ross stars in the Disney Channel television series Austin & Ally. Career Music Riker is the bassist and one of the lead vocalists in the band R5 with his family members and best friend. R5 plays all throughout Southern California at such venues as the Orange County Fair, the San Diego Fair, San Diego Indie Fest, The Knitting Factory, and Six Flags Magic Mountain. In April 2012 R5 announced via the band's website that they had signed a record deal with Hollywood Records and that they are planning for their first club tour in May. Albums R5 released an EP titled "Ready Set Rock" on March 9, 2010 consisting of songs written primarily by Riker and his brother Rocky along with their sister Rydel, band coach E-Vega, and vocal coach / songwriter, Mauli B. The EP was also produced by E-Vega. Acting Riker is best known for his role as Jeff, one of the Dalton Academy Warblers on Fox's hit show Glee. He was a recurring character for the second season, appearing in six episodes, and returned in the third season with the fifth episode, "The First Time". He also appeared as a Warbler in the 2011 edition of the Glee Live! In Concert! tour, which performed from May 21, 2011 through July 3, 2011: four weeks in the U.S. and Canada, followed by twelve days in England and Ireland. A movie was filmed of the tour concert, which includes scenes with Riker performing as Jeff: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie was released on August 12, 2011. The movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 20, 2011 under the title Glee: The Concert Movie. Trivia *Riker' character, Jeff, on glee is believed to be gay by some, and 'ship' him with Curt Mega's character, Nick. *Riker formerly had the most followers out of R5, though he was beat by Ross due to this popularity from his new show, Austin & Ally. SOURCE http://r5rocks.wikia.com/wiki/Riker_Lynch Music He has been in the music videos for: *Say You'll Stay - R5 *Without You - R5 *Love Me - R5 (Justin Bieber Cover) *Never - R5 *Can't Get Enough Of You - R5 *Marry You - R5 (Bruno Mars Cover) *Ordinary Girl- Hannah Montana Filmography He has aired on television in: *Passpore To Explore (Himself as Host) *Zeke and Luther (Principle Dancer) *The Fresh Beat Band (Principle Dancer) *So You Think You Can Dance (Guest) *Glee (Dalton Academy Warbler/Jeff) Gallery Jeff Page photo.jpg Riker on Glee Page Photo.jpg Wiki-background Riker.jpg Riker wiki page.jpg|Riker :D Riker With A Black Streak In His Hair For The 3 Cover Video.jpg|Riker With A Black Streak In His Hair For The 3 Cover Video